Take a chance - Klaroline
by Fangirl.tmb
Summary: Caroline has to deal with the pain that is Silas, he is tormenting her and pushing her further and further away from her humanity! She has lost a great deal in the past few months including her mother and her best friend Bonnie! However, Silas isn't the only one returning and stirring up feelings...
1. Chapter 1

I run into the woods to get away from people, I need the silence to think, to feel.

My heart feels like it's going to explode, my head feels like it's crushing together. The feeling of losing your own mother has got to be the worst pain I'll ever endure, she passed away just last week and I can't stop my self from feeling the pain over and over again. I can always just turn it off. Wait, no I can't do that I would become the monster I fear most. To deal with the pain I have to run, run deep into the forest and cry so hard that my head is ringing by the time I am done.

I am stood by the tree that I always find comfort to scream and cry at but today I just feel like crying so I sit and lean back with my head between my bent knees and sob. Its feels like hours have gone by but I know it's only been half an hour, I just keep thinking about my lovely mother, the one who always cared for me, rotting in a grave. Stop it Caroline, you can't think like that! I awake from my sob induced coma when I hear a twig snap.

I jump up in a fighting position only to find a heavily pregnant Hayley standing in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked while wiping my tears away.

"We've come back from New Orleans because, well the situation got too intense and I needed to take a break from the crazy family"

Haley replied looking down at the ground.

"We?" I was wondering if Klaus had come back, stop it Caroline deal with your own problems.

"Yes me, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus."

I smiled at the thought of Klaus returning but I quickly stopped it from forming so Hayley would not have noticed.

"Caroline, what's happened?"

She actually sounds concerned, as if she would care she has a new life with the Mikaelsons.

"Nothing is wrong Hayley, I'm fine" Crap, my voice broke half way through that sentence, God I hope she doesn't notice.

"Yeah you seem perfectly fine, sitting here, alone, sobbing"

God I just want to be left alone is that too much to frickin ask.

"Hayley go back to your life and pretend you never saw me" that came out too harsh "sorry it's just been a difficult couple of months"

"Tell me then"

She still wants me to tell her, even though I just basically told her to piss off. Maybe I should tell her I mean what else have I got to lose.

"Fine, we found out a few weeks ago that my mom had stage 4 cancer" I'm trying so hard to hold back a sob but a gasp for air was needed. "I lost her just last week"

I can't believe I'm crying in front of Haley for Gods sake but she does something that literally took me by surprise, she hugged me and I actually hugged her back.

"Caroline I'm so sorry, do you want to come back to the mansion for I don't know bourbon or even coffee and we can chat instead of staying in these freezing woods"

I completely forgot I was standing in the woods at winter time, guess I'm not as affected as she was, I completely forgot she was pregnant and as I said I have nothing to lose. "Sure, a coffee sounds really good right now"

I chuckle at the thought that Haley and I were actually getting along and we're going to have a heartfelt chat, at the Mikaelsons mansion no less. I just really need to talk to someone who just listened and didn't try to cheer me up like the rest of my friends. I don't need pity, I need a friend.

I saw how dark it actually got and how far we were into the woods. Haley looked like she was about to ask me something when I heard rustling behind us. I quickly turned around but couldn't see anyone, that was until a very tall dark shadowy man walked out from behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Why does my voice always break in these situations, I look like such a wuss. All the response I got was a very sinister laugh. Well great, looks like we have a new guest in town.

The next thing I know I'm pushed back against the tree, I head butt the man holding me back and kick him in the gut. I see another man running at Haley, I'm running towards Haley and grab her before flashing out towards the mansion. Before I flashed us both out of there I heard 3 gun shots! My back is burning and the pain is unbearable, I can't breathe, think or stop, I just have to get Haley inside the mansion first. My pace is getting slower. I have to stop or I'll collapse and be completely useless! Haley is looking at me with worry in her eyes and I don't blame her, I probably look like hell right now.

"Haley I need you to run the rest of the way, I'll catch up". She pauses but eventually I persuade her to go and she nods at me and starts to run. I find the nearest tree to rest and catch my breathe! Breathing feels like someone set fire to my chest but I have to start moving again. The bullets in my back are working there way up to my heart. Shit am I going to die? I can't die, I won't die, not right now. I push myself to run as fast as I can and I can see the mansion is so close! I can feel my legs are about to collapse but I can't let that happen, I start to pick up the pace and finally reach the steps of the mansion. I am banging on the door and Haley opens it up.

"Oh my God Caroline" She grabs my right arm and drags me in. I scream in pain, it hurts so goddamn much. I drop to the floor, I have no energy to carry on walking and the bullets are digging further into my back towards my heart! My vision is starting to blur and it's becoming harder to breathe!

The next thing I know I'm in somebody's arms, carrying me and I recognise his sweet scented Cologne. It's him.

Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

My vision is going blurry but I'm placed on a something soft, a bed, his bed? I'm lying on my stomach and I start to feel someone ripping my shirt and clawing at my back, I scream and sob so loud into the pillow I think I burst my own ear drums. Jesus, it hurts so bad and I can feel the vervain bullets being pulled out one by one. There's one left, thank God but it was stuck in my shoulder blade. Someone was teasing it out when I heard him.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He was definitely angry.

"We were in the woods, we got ambushed by 3 men and Caroline got shot before she whooshed us out" I could hear Haley trying her best not to shout back at him.

"You shouldn't have been in the woods in the first place, it's not safe or haven't you learned that yet from New Orleans!"

There was this sinister tone that came from him but I really couldn't care less as the last bullet was just about to be pulled out. My teeth are sore from all the grinding but I can't help it, the pain was horrible but a sigh of relief escaped my lips when it finally came out. I could literally feel the wounds healing themselves and my vision was returning to normal, I still feel weak but I guess that's the side effect of being shot 3 times.

I turnover and start to get out of the bed when he flashes over to me, holding my arms for balance.

"You really need to rest, love" I've missed being called love, no no no stop it Caroline be strong.

"Talk about a welcome home" I see him smirk at that but it soon fades when I try to walk and feel my legs collapse. I bet I look so weak to him. "Klaus really I'm fine, my friends are probably worried about me any ways so I need to get going."

"You are far from fine Caroline, I insist you stay here".

I look at those beautiful blue eyes pleading me not to go.

"Klaus" I start to resist but he stops me.

"Caroline, you're far from home, it's late and you're injured, just stay tonight and I'll promise to drive you back tomorrow".

I can't say no, everything he said is reasonable and what home am I going to, a cold, dark, lonely one. That's when I noticed that Hayley was not in the room anymore, just leaving him and I alone. The rooms very dark but I can see the worry in his eyes and can tell he won't give up but to be honest I'm too tired and weak to argue with him right now.

"Fine but does Haley or Rebekah have anything I could sleep in?" I look down at my now ripped shirt that is covered in blood. I look back at him to see him smiling like he won a prize. Why do I put myself in these situations?

He makes his way out of the door only just to return a few moments later with a long black shirt. I look at him with a confused face.

"So Haley or Rebekah wear this sort of thing to sleep in?"

"Actually love, it's mine"

"And what's wrong with your sisters, or mother of your child's sleepwear"

He looked taken aback from this, like I hurt his feelings. Yeah like the big bad hybrid could get his feelings hurt, if he had feelings. Of course he has feelings, he only acts out when he's hurt. God I need to shut up right now before I start debating this.

"Well my lovely sister is out at the moment and didn't feel like getting my head ripped off by taking her clothes, and the little wolf is sulking in her room so I'd rather not disturb her either".

'Little wolf' he's made a nickname for her, why do I feel jealously coming over me. I cannot be jealous he's Klaus for crying out loud.

"Fair enough" I walk into the bathroom, which is absolutely stunning with a huge bath, a gleaming toilet and sink not to mention how light it looked with the creams and the white colour mixing together, not what I expected from the original hybrid but anyway I slip on the top after I slip off my shoes and remove my jeans and one of my favourite tops that is now, thanks to visitors in the woods, destroyed. The top fitted just above my knees and smelt like him, it was so nice to smell, it's indescribable. I walk out of the bathroom and really look at the bedroom properly for the first time and it was beautiful with a king sized bed, a huge window to my left with a little sitting part underneath and next to me was another door which I assume is the closet but the whole room was a mix of the colours red, black and brown. It was absolutely stunning and definitely Klaus' room. My eyes stop to find him sitting on the bed. His eyes roam my body from head to toe and smirks. I bet I look like an idiot.

"Looks better on you than it does me"

I blush at his compliment and roll my eyes.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"In here, love"

"So where are you sleeping"

"In here, that is if you don't mind? You see we only just arrived and the guest rooms are not ready just yet"

I don't know what to say, if I say yes I do mind then I'm being a pain but if I say no I don't want him to get the wrong idea

"Well I guess if there is no other option" Great, I'm blushing.

He looks at me wide eyed like I wasn't going to allow him, but to be honest I'm tired, I've been shot, I don't really care as long as I get some sleep.

"Well now that's sorted, do you need anything blood, water?"

"No I'm okay thanks, just need to sleep" I chuckle at his comment, it's so strange for the big bad hybrid to offer me beverages. I walk to the left side of the bed where I was not only a few moments ago screaming in pain but not before noticing that he is staring me up and down with that crooked smile of his that's just so annoying but makes my cheeks redden even more. He walks to the door, closes it but before he switches the light off, he takes his shirt and jeans off showing his perfect flexed muscles not to mention the tattoos, oh my God the tattoos! My mouth fell open, my only thought was 'woah'

"See something you like, sweetheart" He noticed. Shit. Act like you don't care.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare" Could've tried a bit harder than that Caroline!

"That's fine, love, I don't mind you staring" Caroline, stop staring and go to sleep!

And with that he switched the light off and climbed into the right side of the bed, lying quite close to me with his arm under his head. I'm in the same bed with the big bad hybrid, scratch that I'm in HIS bed! In the corner of my eye I see him staring at me so I decided to mock him

"See something you like, sweetheart" I smirked at my own comment

"Definitely"

There was something different in his voice like he actually meant it but he doesn't because I'm just a challenge that won't give into him! I turn my head to look at him and he's there looking at me with a smile on his face. God why did he have to look so hot right now, hot?! No Caroline you can't say stuff like that, you have no feelings towards him, but wait, do I? My brain feels like it is constantly at war with itself when it comes to Klaus, he just has that affect on me.

"Klaus.." I start to say in a warning tone.

"Caroline.." He says with a bloody smirk on his face.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you" referring to the time when he wanted to 'get to know me'

"As I said, that's why I like you" and with that he turned over, while I'm lying there still looking at him well his back now, his toned, muscly back. Caroline stop it!

"Night Klaus"

"Goodnight Caroline"

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Thank you for the positive feedback! Really appreciate it :) will update soon! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

I'm standing in a familiar place, looks like a church, but definitely somewhere I have been before. It's too eerie for my likening but I can't seem to run away from this place but only look at an object that is placed at the end of the aisle I'm standing in. I can't decide what it is and that's when I felt my legs start to move forward.

I can't stop. I'm getting closer to this rectangle thing. Oh my God it's a coffin. This is the church I had my mothers funeral at, this can't be her coffin, we buried her. I pray that this is a dream or a sick joke, I don't want to look or even move closer but I can't stop myself. That's when I can hear someone speaking, wait no whispering like they're right behind me saying something too quiet for me to hear.

My legs stop moving just as the coffin lid is slowing opening. I don't want to see this. I don't want to be here. The coffin lid flew open but nobody was inside it, relief washed over me. That's when I hear the whispering again, only this time it's louder like its directly behind me, I whip round and see someone I thought I would never see again especially not in this way. It was my mom.

But it wasn't her, the woman stood in front of me had gray skin, with dead eyes and looked like she was rotting away. Oh my god it is her. I don't know what to do I can't stop the tears that are falling, she starts to scream at me telling me this was my fault and I was a bad daughter.

I close my eyes, putting my hands over my ears but I cannot get rid of the sound of my mother screaming horrific things at me.

That when everything became silent once again. I remove my hands from my ears and slowly open my eyes. She's not there anymore but I see someone else that I wish would leave my life. Silas.

I can tell it was Silas, even though he has Stefan's face, because of his evil smirk and the darkness in his eyes.

"Had enough yet?"

"Silas!"

"The one and only"

"What do you want from me?" I wipe away my tears and try to stand confident but I can't stop from shaking.

"I was just wondering how long it will take for you to break."

"What?" This is so weird! Is this real or a dream? He has the power to invade my dreams.

"Just wondering when fun Caroline will come out of her shell? Thinking of all the fun things we could do" He steps forward to me and I finally gain my strength back and step back away from him.

"You want me to turn it off? Why? What use am I to you?"

"I just think we would make a good team"

"What, killing people?" Can he just leave me alone, better yet just leave town.

He chuckles at my comment. "Let's just say I need your help"

"My help? And what makes you think I would help you?" He is seriously delusional.

"Well for starters you are so close to losing your humanity and when you do you will be on my side, also I can get into anyone's mind including a certain original." My eyes widen, I remember what happened last time and it freaked me out.

"Don't you dare hurt anyone!" My threat came out so weak it was unbelievable.

"Touched a nerve? How about I rip your best bud Stefan's heart out or better yet take Elena's head off" This, I know it isn't a pathetic threat, he will do it. "Just something for you too think about when you wake up" So this is a dream but does that means Silas is really talking to me?

Before I could respond he rushes over to me and grabs my hair, pulling it back so hard that it feels like my hair is ripping out my skull. "Now I have your attention that this is in fact real, just remember this could be real" He then shoved his hand in my chest grabbing onto my heart. He tightens his grip on my heart which makes me go light headed and breathless!

"I can do a lot worse than this Caroline not just to you but to everyone you love and care about! And let me just say this..." He puts his free hand around my waist, pulling me closer and whispers so quietly in my ear, making me shiver. "there's a lot of them"

He pulls back to see my reaction and it must have been what he expected because that evil smirk reappeared!

Im so scared I can't even speak! He notices this and chuckles before he rips out my heart.

I gasp for air as I wake up from my nightmare. I start to move out of the bed, that is until I feel a warm arm around my waist with my back against someones chest.

I remember where I am and his steady breathing against my neck and his strong arm around my waist makes me feel safe.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

So what do you think is gonna happen next? Will Caroline turn her humanity off? Will she tell Klaus or anyone about her dreams?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm wide awake lying on my side with Klaus' arm still around my waist, just thinking about what Silas said to me! He said it was real but how can I be sure? God, if it was real then he knows that I'm weak right now and I can't let him win. For him not to win I can't get close to anyone right now I just need to stay away from a certain someone and their family. It may even include my friends.

My stomach is growling so much that Klaus next to me stirs in his sleep. I make my way out of his bed by slipping out of his arm. I creep downstairs and head towards the kitchen or hopefully the kitchen cause this house is huge and I could end up anywhere. Thankfully it was the kitchen but I wasn't the only one there. I saw a figure sitting at the kitchen table with a cup in his hand and I recognised it was Elijah. He seemed in deep thought which I think I interrupted. All I wanted was a blood bag and go back to bed but now I bet I have to explain to Elijah why I'm here and why I'm in Klaus' clothes.

"Caroline Forbes, how are you feeling?" Wait did he know I was here?

"Erm, better thanks. Sorry I just didn't know whether you knew if I was here or not" He seemed amused by this.

"Hayley updated me. Seems like you had a rough night."

"I've had worse." He looked confused, but the sad truth is I have! "Never mind!" He motioned for me to sit down in the opposite chair and I did. Like why would you refuse I mean you'd be an idiot to refuse an Original well Klaus I can refuse because... well I mean I just can.

"I hope that what ever happened wasn't another type of plot to kill us?" I chuckle lightly at this before realising the look on Elijah's face was telling me he was being serious to which I quickly shut up.

"Elijah, that was in the past but I do promise that what that was, was not a plot to kill you or your family". He seemed to relax at this which made me relax.

"Good, so who attacked you?" Good question but somehow I knew it linked to Silas.

"I'm not sure probably hunters" I don't want to lie but the less people who knew about this the better, it means less people are gonna get hurt but I just know there will be casualties including myself.

"Is that so?" I think he knows I'm lying but please don't ask!

"There is a lot of them and it is well known that Mystic Falls is known for supernatural beings." I'm trying but I don't think it's working, Elijah is too smart for that but I think he knows that I don't want to talk about it.

"Well I'm sure you'll know in the morning" Yeah he knows "and there's blood bags in the fridge." He points to it and gets up to leave but not before saying goodnight.

I don't think I should even tell them about Silas! I'll decide in the morning. I walk towards the fridge and grab two blood bags because I still don't feel 100% healed which is normal since I haven't drank much blood since my mom died. I push that thought to the back of my mind and throw the bags in the bin before walking back to Klaus' room.

I close the door quietly and walk to the left side of the bed. Klaus is now on his other side so his back is facing me and I creep back into the bed trying not to wake him up because I do not need that drama right now. But no such luck.

"Everything alright, love?" He startled me! I make this squeaky noise while jumping slightly.

"Klaus! I thought you were asleep!" He is now turning over to face me with his arm propping him up yet again.

"I was until I noticed you weren't there. I thought you ran off until I heard you and Elijah talking" I'm so glad it was dark because my face was getting hot.

"Oh eavesdropping, were we?" He chuckles at my comment but he was looking at me like he was trying to read my mind.

"Not eavesdropping, love. Just making sure you haven't gotten yourself into more trouble." More trouble? I'm not a freakin imbecile who can't look after themselves.

"Hey, I was protecting Hayley! Which I didn't need to do but I did because that's who I am. I protect people even though I get hurt." I'm facing the ceiling but I can still feel his eyes on me.

"That's what I like about you, you care for people even strangers. It's a beautiful quality to have."

"Not when the people who care for me and I them, get hurt" I mutter this under my breath and turn over so that Klaus can't see the tears forming in my eyes as I think about my mom and even Bonnie, who's death I haven't even thought about since my mom died. Is that selfish of me? It hurts so bad to think about both at the same time.

"Caroline?" I ignore him.

"Caroline, love. Please look at me." He seems to be getting irritated at my ignoring.

"Klaus just go back to sleep" I can't let him look at me in this state.

The next thing I know is that the side where Klaus was in now empty. I don't want him angry at me it will achieve nothing! I listen to see where he has gone and hear that he is in the house, which is good it means he hasn't gone out to kill anyone. I decide to go and apologise because this is his house, I woke him up and I don't like anyone being angry at me.

I make my way downstairs and listen to his breathing to guide my way to him. This house is huge! It's takes me a couple of minutes to reach the room he was in, well I could've used my vampire speed but I need a few minutes to prepare myself. I reach a big dark wooden door that wasn't fully closed it was open a little but enough for me to see paints and canvases. Is this an art room, his art room?

I knock lightly but there was no response. I push the door open slowly to see him standing by a huge window. The room itself was so dark and I couldn't see much just a few paintings here and there around the room but these paintings were wonderful with so much emotions in them. I wish I could look at them more but my main focus was Klaus who was sulking by the window. He hasn't moved an inch.

"Klaus?"

"Caroline go back to bed" Ahh so he does speak!

"And what are you going to do, stand up all night and sulk?" He turned to face me with a look on his face that I haven't seen before, he looked tired, sad, defeated?

"It doesn't matter what I'm going to do, now go!" He was demanding me to leave but I'm not, only for the simple fact I know I'm the reason he is acting like this.

"Klaus." I step closer to him but he stays in the same position ignoring my question. "Klaus, you need to sleep because you look terrible." I smile trying to lighten the mood and he takes it and chuckles lightly.

"You don't look too good yourself" He smirked at me but I could see that he meant this in his eyes. I produce a small smile and look away because I don't want him to see that I know it's true.

He walks towards me until he is right in front of me and lifts my chin up with his finger to look at him. "Caroline what is going on with you?" He voice is softer than before making me believe he actually is concerned.

"Klaus a lot has happened since you left!"

"Then tell me" His eyes were searching mine. I let out a breathe I was holding in.

Nope! I'm not telling him because if I do he'll be back in my life and I don't need that right now. Push him away. I'm mean for Gods sakes he's having a child and only come back probably to keep his new girlfriend and his baby safe. There's no room for me in his life nor do I want to be in his life.

"Klaus, no! There's really no point I mean it's got nothing to do with you so why do you even care. Your having a child Klaus, just go and invade someone else's town!" Oh crap, he looks angry.

"Fine, if you really feel that way then don't worry I won't interfere in your pathetic life." Well done Caroline, he's been pushed.

"Good! Maybe I should go! I shouldn't have stayed in the first place!" I walk towards the door before he flashes in front of me.

"Then why did you?" He's searching for answers in my eyes but he's not getting the answer he's hoping for.

"Because it was reasonable. I needed rest from being shot while saving your girlfriend and your child from death. Now Klaus get the hell out of my way!" I shove him out the way. I feel so angry but I did this, I made this situation go from a level one to 10 in five seconds. It worked, he officially hates me but I feel like crap now.

I flash all the way up to the bedroom and grab my stuff from the bathroom but quickly pull up my jeans and slip on my shoes. I make my way out of the bedroom and walk slowly down the stairs to find him standing by the front door.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I get closer to him, he slowly opens the door but he has his jacket on and car keys in his hand.

"I offered you a lift earlier so I'll drive you home."

I let out a sign of frustration. Why can't this man leave me alone!? "Fine but no talking" he nods at me and we make our way to the car.

The drive was very quiet and by quiet I mean I could hear crickets chirping. I decided to turn on the radio and my favourite singer comes on. I start to sing along to beautiful lies by Birdy. Her songs are sad but they're so beautiful. During the chorus I noticed him staring at me at every chance he could.

"What?" I turn to look at him and he returns to look at the road.

"Nothing, love. It's just your voice is beautiful."

His comment makes me blush but I smile at him and carry on singing.

We finally reached my house, all the lights were off and it looked so dark and gloomy.

"The sheriff working tonight?" His words shock me that I couldn't think the best way to approach this.

"Erm, no she died not so long ago." I grab the handle and open the door. I slam the door shut and start to walk up to my front door. It was like ripping of a painful plaster, he finally got me to tell him what was happening with me but I doubt he even cares after the way I spoke to him!

There's this whoosh of wind behind me and I just know it's him! I don't want any sympathies from him because that's all I've heard for the past couple weeks and I'm sick of them! Yes they come from the right place but nothing is ever gonna bring her back or even stop me from missing my mom.

He grabs my shoulder to turn me around to face him.

"Car-" I stop his sentence of sympathy before it even begins and I throw his hands off my shoulders and stand back!

"Stop, I don't need pity right now. It happened I can't change it." I stand more confidently by standing up straight and looking him in the eye! "Thank you for the lift." He gives me this sort of nod that was like he understood what I mean so I turn back round and open my front door. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Caroline" and with that I closed the door.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Thank you for the support on this story! This story is on wattpad that's why it isn't as long, but I hope you like this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Urgh, it's only 8am. Well great I'm awake now! I reach over to grab my phone but I can't feel it. I always put it on my bedside table so why isn't it here? Oh no, did I leave it at the mansion? It's probably in Klaus' bathroom and that means I have to go back to get it. Well isn't this a pleasant thing to wake up too. I literally crawl out of bed towards the bathroom to which I turned the shower on. The shower is probably where I do my best thinking and God knows how long I was in there for but its nice just to let the water fall on you with no worries for 5 minutes!

I dry my hair but it's being awful today so I tie my hair up in a pony tail and shove a white tank top on matching it with skinny black jeans and slip on shoes. I put a little mascara on with foundation but I'm not in the mood to fully put my makeup on today. I feel like a spy going on a mission to retrieve treasure, well my phone is a treasure. I run down stairs and grab my car keys but not before drinking a blood bag from my fridge. There's very little human food left in the fridge, this just reminds me how my mum would go food shopping and bring me some treats like sweeties or chocolate. Caroline you are on a mission so stay focused.

I'm just about to reach the mansion and as I turn off the ignition I listen to see if anyone is up. Sounds like they are all up. This just made my mission much harder.

I walk up to the front door and knock, a knock which I can tell you was a very timid noise. The door swings open and in front of me is a very annoyed Rebekah! You would think after 1000 years of being alive she would be more sociable, I seriously haven't missed this certain Original.

"What do you want?" She is a lovely person.

"I think I left my phone here so if you don't mind I would like to go fetch it." I try to push past her but she stepped in the way.

"Fetch? What are you a dog?" That sarcastic tone is really getting on my nerves.

"Do you know what Rebekah I'm not in the mood to have bitchy comments thrown at me so can I just come in, grab my phone and get out of here?" She looks amused by my comments but doesn't move aside for me to enter. Does she really need to do this right now.

"Well hasn't the baby vamp come out of her shell." I'm going to knock her on her ass in a minute. Bad idea, she can't die but you can and easily by her hand. I decide to chuckle at her comment to piss her off and it looks like it's working!

"Do you know what Rebekah for someone who's been alive for a thousand years I expected better come backs." Her face changed into a scowl that looked like she was going to rip my head off. It was priceless. She looked like she was about to say something but the one person I was hoping to avoid steps beside Rebekah.

"Now, now ladies. No need to bring age into this." I can tell he is trying to hide his amusement for the sake of his sister but he is not trying that hard. "Hello, love. I believe you are looking for this." He hands me my treasure. No, I mean phone. "You left it in my bathroom, it must have fallen out of your jeans." Why is he being nice after the fight we had last night? Like seriously can't he just stay mad at me so that I can easily ignore him then!

"Thank you, well it was nice seeing you Rebekah!" I wave her goodbye as I walk down the steps and towards my car. She is so angry but Klaus is literally holding her back. It's so funny to watch. If I was that old I think I would have more self control, little bit of patience and a lot more come backs.

I sit in my car and notice I have about 15 messages and missed calls from Stefan and Elena. I decide to call Stefan back first since he is my best friend and he also picks up quicker than Elena does. He answers after a couple of rings.

"Caroline! Where have you been and why haven't you been answering you phone?" He sounds so worried and I feel really guilty that I didn't tell him I was okay!

"Stefan I'll explain everything when I see you, it's just a long story."

"Fine come to the boarding house."

"On my way" Well that was a very easy conversation. To be honest I was expecting more pestering but I'm definitely not complaining.

I'm still sitting in the drive of the mansion and I completely forgot that I was here until I saw Klaus walking up to my car. He walks to the passenger side and gets in.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I'm a little scared because maybe he was nice because his sister was there and now he's gonna rip my head off!

"Well I over heard you were going to the Salvatore's boarding house so I thought why not come with you and then they can explain what the current situation is in Mystic Falls."

"Klaus get ou-"

"Caroline I am not getting out of this car without getting answers unless you would like to explain things to me." No, I would not.

"Fine I'll take you but just no talking alright?"

"Of course, love."

"But you better ring Stefan and tell him you're here cause they don't need anymore surprises" I hand him my phone which I already dialled Stefan's number so he doesn't really have a choice in the matter. This is going to be a very awkward conversation. I start the car up and head out of the drive towards the boarding house.

I can hear the ringing stop and Stefan answers.

"Care wha-"

"Hello, old friend."

"Klaus!? Where is Caroline? What have to done to her?" I'm driving but there's hardly anyone on the road so I grab the phone and put it on speaker.

"Stefan, I'm here. I'm fine"

"Then what the hell is Klaus doing there with you?" Klaus is loving this I can just tell by that stupid smirk on his face.

"That's a long story, mate. One, I'm happy to tell when we reach the boarding house."

Stefan sounds so frustrated but I'm glad he has like 5 minutes heads up about Klaus but just wait till he knows that his old flame is also back in town. I don't know what he saw in Rebekah because to me she is just a raging bitch and this is coming from me who always finds the good in people but when it comes to her I just can't find any just a lot of insecurity, which I can relate to sometimes. I can hear Damon swearing in the background which actually makes me laugh. The boarding house is in view and thank god this drive is nearly over.

"Stef, we're just pulling up in the drive now." With that the phone went dead. I was at least expecting a reply of okay or bye but nothing. He must be really pissed.

The door opens and we walk in to find a very angry looking Stefan which is followed by an even angrier looking Damon who is standing by the fire place with what looks like a new glass of bourbon. This is going to be interesting.

"So what brings the big bad hybrid back to Mystic Falls?" Damon is really not trying to hide his displease at all in his voice.

"What? No welcome back? Good to see you too Klaus?" The evil smirk I knew was back on his lips. "Oh well, anyways I was hoping to get an explanation of the situation in Mystic Falls!"

"No! You are going to tell us why you are here?" Damon really needs to tone it down a bit because I can feel that Klaus is getting frustrated so I speak up to ease the tension.

"Klaus, just get it over and done with and tell us why you are here!" He looks at me and his eyes soften which makes my heart flutter. Do I affect him that much that he, Klaus Mikaelson who doesn't take orders from anyone, listens to me?

"Very well, my enemies were trying to kill Hayley and my child, mostly the witches but I killed most but some powerful ones are still trying." He looked so disgusted when he said this and it made my heart ache a bit from seeing him care for Hayley and their child. "Now your turn!"

I turn around and walk to the bourbon table to grab a glass. The bourbon burns my throat but it stops me from thinking certain thoughts. I sit down in the arm chair just hoping that nobody asks me to tell him and that I'm just there to listen.

Stefan sits down and puts his hands on his face and sighs in frustration. "Klaus do you really need to be here. I mean you left during our problems and now you're back to cause more."

Klaus moves closer to Stefan and gives him a warning look. "I'm not here to cause anything, I'm only here to protect my child not to give you any grief. But if my family is to stay here then we deserve to know what's happening."

"Your whole family is here?" This comes from Damon who is topping himself another glass of bourbon and brings over the alcohol to me and fills my glass up. Klaus is looking at me like he's judging me for drinking. He's killed millions of people but he's judging me for having a drink, yeah I know it's early but I need something strong to keep me steady. "That's just great, I mean of course the Originals won't stir anything up!"

"That is not our intention!" The room is full of tension that you could cut with a sharp knife. So again I intervene.

"Can we just get on with this! I mean, God, we have bigger problems to deal with than your issues with each other!"

"I agree with Caroline! We don't need to cause problems that don't exist." Thank you Stefan. Both Damon and Klaus relaxed but remained standing. "Where to begin? Er Caroline..."

"Uh-uh I'm not doing it. Either you or Damon can!" Like I'm the best to tell the tale of Silas!

"Fine I guess I'm telling." Good of Stefan to step up like that. "Silas is back." The name just makes me shudder but Klaus' eyes literally pop from his head, which slightly worries me.

"I thought he was killed by the Bennett witch!" The thought of Bonnie sacrificing her life for ours brings tears to my eyes so I quickly get up and go to the kitchen. I grab a blood bag and wipe my tears before returning to the living room but remain standing, well by standing I mean leaning on the post by the entrance to the room. I don't think I can listen to Stefan telling Klaus how she died, it was painful the first time. Klaus eyes me warily like he's asking me if I'm okay to which I give him probably the tiniest smile ever.

"So Silas is back! Do you have a plan to get rid of him?" Stefan, Damon and I look at each other with disappointment because no we haven't and by this I think Klaus understands this. "Well that's a definite no then! So what does he want?"

"We're not completely sure" Stefan says in a quiet voice. I remember my dream but should I tell them because I don't want them to be worried or anything. I must have looked hard at thought because I was soon brought out of it by Klaus.

"Caroline, what do you know?" Now everyone is looking at me but I completely missed the question.

"Hm?" I say as I'm getting out of my thought induced coma.

"You know something! You have that look on your face" How does he know this?

"I don't know what you are on about!" I said that way to quickly but what was even worse I added a nervous chuckle at the end and he quickly caught on.

"Caroline, if you don't tell us I'll compel it out of you!" That's such a cheap shot, I mean he wouldn't dare! Would he?

"Seriously Klaus, I don't know anything." The next thing I know he's right in front of me. "Don't you dare, klaus!" I try shove him away from me but he grabs my wrists and holds them in front of him.

"One last chance, Caroline!"

"I don't know anything, Klaus! Let go of me!" He doesn't but starts to draw me into his eyes. Compelling for me is betrayal ever since Damon did it when I was human. Klaus obviously doesn't care for me if he's willing to do whatever he wants to get his way no matter who he hurts!

"Caroline, tell me what you know of Silas' plans?" I feel the words come out of my mouth without a filter.

"He came into my dream and told me that he has a big plan and that he needs my help but he has no use for me like this."

"What do you mean he has no use for you like this?" He compels me once again and the words just fall out.

"He has no use for me while I have my humanity!" He lets go of my wrists and I come out of this dream like state and realise fully what just happened. He compelled me! I'm so furious right now. I feel so betrayed by him, I thought he had more respect for me than that but I guess not.

"You bastard. How dare you compel me!?" I walk in front of him and slap him across the cheek. I can tell he didn't expect it but I really couldn't give a shit, if he thinks he can get away with this without at least a slap then he is totally wrong.

"You were never going to tell us, love! What was I meant to do." He looked frustrated like he was trying to prove he was right in doing this action.

"You were supposed to trust me! Trust that I knew what I was doing because for all I know it was just a dream and nothing else! Nobody matters to you do they Klaus? As along as you get what you want!" A tear escapes and I see that he looks guilty! Good! He can stay guilty for a long time because I'm so done with this 'relationship' we have! I grab my phone and start to walk to the door. "Stefan call me if you need me."

"Caroline-" Klaus does not get a word in this! I can feel my anger bringing more tears in my eyes, I cannot full on cry in front of him!

"Save it, Klaus! I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth! You disgust me!"

I slammed the front door shut and flash to my car.

I'm driving away and I let the tears I've been holding back fall. I mean how can he do this! He really doesn't care about me as long as he and his family are fine! How did I think he actually cares for me, I'm such an idiot. The only person I want to talk to is Elena and that is now my next destination.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Will update soon!?

P.s would you forgive klaus for doing that?


	6. Chapter 6

As I'm pulling up in Elena's drive, my phone starts to ring and it's the one person who I never want to see ever again. I decline it so he knows I'm ignoring him and hopefully he'll get the message and leave me the hell alone.

I walk up to the front door and knock urgently. Thankfully Elena is in and opens the door but I can tell by her face that she knows what's just happened, probably Damon gave her the heads up.

"What a dick!" She moves to the side for me to walk in and thank god I don't have to explain it to her but at least she agrees with me that he's a dick, well she already hated him anyway.

"Tell me about it!" I walk in and go straight to the kitchen. Ever since my mom died Elena's house has literally been my second home so I'm pretty aware of where everything is. I just need a drink, not blood or alcohol just good old coffee so I make my way to the coffee machine which is empty.

"Hey, let me make it" I thank her with a nod, I just need to sit down and breathe. I walk back to the counter and sit on the stool. I just lean on the table with my head in my hands and let out a sigh of frustration! I'm so angry right now that my blood is literally boiling.

"I just can't believe he would do that! I mean he just broke the trust that he worked so hard to gain by one stupid act. He did it without a flinch of guilt or any emotion for that matter. I guess I just don't mean anything to him anymore, well he has moved on with Hayley and his child." She passes me a mug filled with the delicious coffee I've been craving. "Compelling me. That's the worse thing he could've done to me right now. I literally cannot trust anyone."

"You can always trust me" she looked slightly hurt and it was my fault. I can't do anything right.

"With the exception of you and of course Stefan. I know he doesn't know what happened with Damon and I when I was human but he has to know that taking away my free will to get what he wants is going to hurt me. Does he not think of anyone apart from him and his family. I hate him!" I'm just feel so hurt and betrayed from his actions, I'm just letting the words flow out of me.

"Maybe you are right, maybe he doesn't care about you anymore and that he prefers his new girlfriend compared to you." My mouth is wide open, I just can't believe she would say that! It's true but she didn't have to put it that bluntly.

"Lena! I know you are right but I thought we were at least friends."

"Caroline, just face the fact that he doesn't give a shit about you or your feelings anymore." Somethings not right!

"Elena, what's wrong with you?"

"The fact that you can't grip that no one loves or cares about you like that. You're always going to be second best." What the hell is going on with her! I get up to leave but she stands in my way. "You need to understand that your friends don't care about you the way they used too, you're basically just a pity party ever since your blood bag of a mother died." Realisation hits me like a ton of bricks. I can't believe it!

"Silas." I run to the front door but he's there in front of me again blocking my escape route. He's now changed into his real form and grabs me by the shoulders and squeezes them really hard. The pain was immense but I did what any girl would do in a situation where a man grabbed her. I kicked him where the sun does not shine and it worked as he keeled over in pain. It was nice to see him in pain for once although it didn't seem to least long as this crippling throb in my head started. I fall down on my knees with my hands on my head. It hurts so bad, I can't think, move, or speak but I can hear him chuckling with a sinister laugh.

"Didn't you think I played a convincing Elena?" He bends down to me and lifts my chin with his finger so now I'm looking at the real Silas who looked like Stefan. "You'll soon be mine" He disgusts me more than Klaus right now.

"Where's El-Elena?" I manage to croak this out and I'm trying to stand up but it's not working, I just keep collapsing.

"Safe..." He stands up and walks to the wooden table and breaks a leg off, turning it now into the one thing that can kill me, a stake. He walks towards me but I shuffle back as far as I could until I hit a wall. He grabs my hair in a tight grip and pulls me up so I'm standing in front of him, face to face. I'm shaking right now, I can't run or escape. He's terrifying me, what has he done to Elena? Is he going to kill me now? A tear falls from my eye and he has this sinister smirk as he notices. He tightens his grip on my hair and throws the stake in the air, catching it quickly with his vamp speed and stakes me in the stomach. "For now!" Then he was gone.

I'm pulling the table leg out of my stomach. I'm scream as loud as I can because I'm using all the strength I have to pull it out and it's taking so long! It feels like every single one of my organs is dying, the pain would have probably killed me if I was human but I've been staked a few times in the stomach but it kills every time. The stake finally comes out and my hands are all covered in blood so I wipe them on my jeans!

There's no time to think, I just have to get back to Salvatore's house. I grab on to anything that will keep me steady instead of collapsing and make my way to the kitchen. My wound should've healed by now! No time to think about that, Elena's life is in danger!

I grab my phone and start to dial Elena's number but it kept going to voicemail. Oh my god, what if he really has her to get to me. I can't let another one of my best friends die because of me. I grab my car keys and flash to the car. Which one is quickest, taking my car or using my vamp speed? The Salvatore house is not far from here, I can flash there.

I flash through the forest, which I consider to be a short cut but I'm still weak as I'm still not fully recovered from Silas' attack on my brain and body. I finally reach the boarding house, I regain my breath and open the door to be greeted with Damon, Stefan, Klaus and the person I was talking to not only a few minutes ago.

"Elena?"

"Care, where have you been? I was worried! Care, what the hell happened to you?" I walk towards her, eyeing her warily. I grab the wall to keep me steady and Klaus rushes towards me to help me balance, I'm angry at him but I need the balance. He wraps his arm around my waist while his other arm is around my wrist, shivers ran through me by his touch and he noticed too as he looked me deep in the eyes but I can't be sucked back into them again not for what happened. Stay focused Caroline, for all you know this is Silas again! So I turn my attention back on Elena.

"Prove your Elena!"

"Care, what are you on about?" She looks so confused, is it really her?

"Lena, please just prove to me it's you!"

"Okay, for your 18th birthday we had a funeral for you instead of a birthday party to commemorate your past life but also to welcome your new one, plus me and Bonnie got in an argument that night too." Good it's her! She's safe. I run to her and literally jump on her giving her a long hug. It physically hurts me to do this but I don't care and floods of tears come out! I thought Silas was going to kill her just to get to me. "Care, what happened?"

"I thought Silas kidnapped you!" She pulls me back and wipes my tears away with her thumb.

"Silas did this to you?" I can feel the anger radiating from klaus as he spoke to me, why is he angry. He doesn't care about me. I ignore him and turn back to Elena to tell her what happened.

"I went to your house and you were there, well I thought it was you until he started to put a lot of doubts in my mind about myself but then he talked about my mom in a disgusting manner and I knew it wasn't you. I tried to run but stopped me so I kicked him in his jewels and he did that brain frazzling thing on me while staking me and told me he had you and was going to harm you."

"Hey, I'm okay!" I look down at this point because I feel so guilty that she could've been hurt. "Caroline, look at me!" So I did, I looked into those big brown eyes. "I'm fine! Stop worrying, okay?" I just nod at her while taking a huge breath of air before relaxing my very tense body.

"I need a drink." And I mean alcohol this time. She chuckles at this.

"Do you know what, me too?" I give a little chuckle back. She takes a step back to fully look at me and obviously sees my white crop top all bloody but that's when I notice everyone is staring at me like I'm this fragile little doll.

I start to feel really dizzy, why do I feel dizzy?

"Care, you're not healing properly! I think you still have splinters in you"

"Well that explains why the room is spinning!" I try to have a little bit of sarcasm in my voice but it doesn't work as everyone including Klaus looks worried. "Well can someone help get them out before you know, I die" I chuckle slightly before a pain in my head begins and my vision is blurry. I feel so weak that I can't keep myself standing, my legs collapse beneath me but someone catches me and the next thing I know I'm in someone's arms being carried upstairs. I know exactly who's carrying me with that sweet scented cologne, the same person who did this the last time.

"Caroline, love." His soft voice is the last thing I hear before everything goes dark.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Please comment what you think of the story so far ?

Will Caroline ever forgive Klaus?

Will Silas get Caroline to turn off her emotions?


	7. Chapter 7

The pain of the splinters being taking out awakened me, I gasp for air as if I had been holding my breath in for ages. I see Elena crawl next to me and holds my hand as Stefan is pulling them out. She is lying on the bed with me, I'm just squeezing her hand and I close my eyes as I rest my head on her shoulder.

When did my life become so messed up?! I'm literally getting plucked at like a chicken.

I wince at every pinch, it feels like someone is pinching my insides, which Stefan is technically doing. I just close my eyes and take a deep breath before he starts again. I have to think now! Why does Silas want me? Does he fancy me or something? I smile at how ridiculous that thought is. I bet I look demented smiling while I'm being plucked but oh well. But seriously he must need me for something but what is the question. He is really trying for me to turn it off, heck he may even win but not yet. We need a plan.

I'm brought out of my thought when I feel the tugging has stopped. I slowly open my eyes to find Stefan, Damon and Klaus at the end of the bed with their arms crossed.

"I'm sorry but since when did you three get so in sync with each other." They all look at each other after my comment and start to uncross their arms. It was pretty funny to watch but none of them found it as amusing as I did. "So what's the plan?"

"Funny you should mention that blondie." Ah so Damon does speak, he's been so quiet that I thought he lost his tongue. "We have a spell to take Silas down and we have a witch."

"And where did this spell and witch come from?" This comes from Elena who is now sitting up with me with her legs crossed.

"Well, Stefan found the spell is Bonnie's Grimoire." I tense at her name and the fact that Stefan went through her personal belongings. "And Klaus is bringing one of his witchy friends from New Orleans" Urgh, is he still here?

"Why can't we find a witch who is more reliable than being friends with Klaus?" I stare at Damon, giving him daggers and waiting for his response to my question.

"Well I wouldn't call her my friend, love. More like an acquaintance who owed me a favour." I look at Klaus and I'm now giving him daggers. Only if looks could kill.

"Still not reliable enough. We need someone who is powerful and willing to do this."

"She is reliable, and she's the only one available to help with your problem right now." I hate him when he's right.

"Fine, okay so how are we going to get Silas to come to us?" I stand up and notice my white tank top is all bloody now, I get over it quickly since there's a way to get rid of Silas. I turn in the direction where Stefan is standing and hope he responds.

"Well, blondie. That's where you come in!" I don't like Damon's tone, what does he mean that's where I come in, I just look at him confused. Wait a minute!

"What? Please tell me I'm not bait!" I look towards Stefan and he looks at the ground, so I look at Elena and she's looking at me with sympathy. "Great, as usual." I whisper under my breath, really not caring if they hear or not. "When will the witch be here?"

"In a couple of hours." This comes from Stefan who is still not looking at me.

"Well then, that gives me time to shower and change." I start to walk out but Elena stops me.

"You can borrow one of my tops if you want." Does nobody understand that I want to be alone.

"No thanks, if I'm going to die i'd rather be showered and clean clothed" Klaus looks like he wants to speak but he just keeps staring at me as if I'm going and never coming back. Elena walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"Care, don't think like that. You are not going to die. We are going to be there to make sure the spell is complete and Silas is gone, okay?" I squeeze her hand before I let it go. I don't want to respond at all so I just walk out of the room and head towards the front door.

I completely forgot that my car is at Elena's, this day is just getting worse. I'm a control freak and nobody is allowing me to have any control over this situation so I'm getting my car and I'm going home.

I vamp speed to Elena's house and I just sit in my car, sitting there in the peace. No noise, no screaming, no talking just beautiful silence. I just lean my head on the head rest and close my eyes for 5 minutes. I'm thankful for it but I've got to get moving so I'm ready when the witch comes.

The roads are quiet which is usual for this time of day, parents at work and children in school, just another causal normal afternoon. Well for some people.

My house still looks cold and gloomy, even with the lights on but most of all it just feels empty. I close my bedroom door and walk to my ensuite bathroom to turn the shower on. Do you know when in movies the character just stares at them selves in the mirror while leaning on it and have this face that you can't really describe. While that's literally what I'm doing right now and I can tell you that, that look is despair, frustration, tiredness, and loss. The bathroom is steaming up and the mirror is fogging up so my reflection is slowly disappearing, so I step into the shower.

I've always been known to be in the shower for about 30 minutes but that's because I do my best thinking in here. No one invades here so I get time to think. Sometimes about arguments I've had and comebacks I should've said but didn't because I've only just thought of them now. I think I've been in here for more than half an hour but it's been nice.

My white tank top is ruined, it could be saved but I'm too lazy so I just throw it in the washing basket. I grab a strappy top with this weird but pretty pattern on it along with another pair of black skinny jeans because I have a feeling there's going to be a fight today and blood doesn't show on black.

As I'm putting my jeans on I hear a bang downstairs in the kitchen and I vamp speed down there to find Klaus sitting by the kitchen counter, smiling at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I fold my arms in fury!

"Just making sure you aren't doing something impulsive, love."

"Well I'm not so leave!" I point out towards the door but remain staring at him. He doesn't budge. "Klaus I'm serious I don't want to see you!"

"You can't be angry at me forever, love!" I put my hands to my head while scrunching up my hair in frustration. Did he really just say that to me? He didn't even try to apologise.

"Klaus you don't get it so just get out!" He stands up and is slowly walking around the counter towards me.

"What do I not get?"

"That the trust you built with me has been broken by one stupid act! That's what! You don't get to come into my house and talk to me like you haven't done something to hurt me." He stops moving forward and leans on the counter.

"I didn't know I hurt you that bad."

"Are you freaking kidding me, Klaus? You compelled me! Even when I asked you not too! For what, huh? To get what you want, it's always about you or your freaking family. But as soon as anyone you say you 'care' for gets in the way of you or them, then you will do anything to make sure they are safe. Which I actually admired until today!" He looks like he is about to speak but I'm not gonna let him get a word in. "Uh-uh you don't get to have a say in this because you lost that right when you compelled me. I've tried and tried to get through to you but I'm giving up on you, on us. So leave." I take a deep breathe of air and stand confidently to show him I'm not backing down.

"I'm sorry" I unfold my arms and tension starts to leave my body. I never really expected him to apologise at all but just go in a mood for a while. "Caroline, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you and yes you are right one of my priorities is my family but don't you ever think that I don't care about you or that you are not my priority either. I compelled you because I know you. You're a control freak who wanted to not get anyone involved in your problem before you knew it was a problem but I could see it on your face that it was troubling you. I thought that if you knew something that would hurt you then I would be able to protect you from it. And when you wouldn't tell me, I did a rash thing that has hurt you and that hurts me. I did that and I shouldn't have. I just hope that one day in the future you can forgive me." I'm too shocked for words that I never realised how close he was to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

A tear rolled down his cheek and I wipe it away but I leave my hand on his face just stroking it gently and he tenses but finally relaxes at my touch. Everything he just said to me is still going around in my mind and I don't know how to feel about it, happy, sad, or both. But I do know that I'm not angry anymore and more relaxed around him. I may not have forgiven him but his eyes prove to me that he is sincere and is true to his words.

He looks from my eyes to my lips and I do the same. His lips look so good to kiss right now, so soft and warm. He brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed it lightly before placing it through my hair on the side on my face. It felt so nice and natural with him, he put his other hand on my waist pulling me closer to him. He then again moved closer towards my face looking from my eyes to my lips until we were close enough that I could feel his breathe on my lips and my lips began to tingle while my breathing became shallow.

His hand was now placed on the small of my back and was working its way under my shirt. There was a spark, a connection when his hand touched my bare skin and it made me shiver. I lift my hand cupping his face pulling him forward and he accepted as he came closer to my lips until we finally met. His lips are so soft and fit perfectly with mine, it's exactly how I imagined his lips would feel against mine, so soft and yet so giving. It was beautiful, I never knew that I wanted this kiss to happen so badly but I did and I believe he did also.

He vamp speeds us against a wall and I jump on him by locking my legs around his waist, while he places his hands on the low of my back to hold me up. I had to pull away because I was running out of air, my breathes were shallow as were his.

I lean back to see his face and I was met by this smile of his and his blue eyes locking with mine. I wrap my arms around his neck while he holds me, he presses his forehead gently against mine making me feel safe for the first time in a long time.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Thank you!

comment please?


	8. Chapter 8

I just kissed Klaus Mikaelson and enjoyed it. What is wrong with me? Just thinking about the kiss creates butterflies in my stomach. What does this mean now? He obviously knows I have feelings for him but what do we do next? I mean, could we be a couple, would it work? We're two very different people but they do say opposites attract. I can literally feel insecure little Caroline coming out and I don't like it!

Klaus and I were interrupted by my phone ringing, it was Stefan to tell us the witch had arrived and we should be making our way to the Mikaelson mansion.

So this is what we did but I can tell you the car journey back to the mansion was silent but not a comfortable silent but a very awkward one.

I make my way into the mansion to be greeted by Stefan, he gave me a quick hug before showing me to the living room where the witch was.

As I entered I noticed everyone was here and they were all staring at me, I mean I like attention but this seriously makes me feel awkward. The room was full with prying eyes from Stefan, Damon, Elena, Elijah, Rebekah, and Hayley. There was two people I didn't recognise, a man with dark skin who was rather handsome and tall and a young girl with brown long hair and big brown eyes.

I walk up to them to greet them and the man raises my hand to his lips and kisses it. Behind me I can hear klaus growl and it makes me a bit giddy, is he jealous?

"So you must be the beautiful lady we are here to help. Let me introduce myself, I'm Marcel." I slip my hand from his.

"Caroline." We have no time for pleasantries lets just get on with it and to be honest this 'Marcel' seems sketchy plus it doesn't seem like Klaus likes him very much.

"And this is Davina." I shake her hand and give her a smile, I'm guessing she is the witch since I can tell she is the human one and Marcel is not.

"Nice to meet you both. Okay so what's the plan?" I back away so everyone is in my view.

Elijah speaks first. "Davina has been informed about the spell and what it does. We do need a few herbs to complete it but I have been informed that the late Bennett witch may have some in her personal belongings in her house." I'm never going to get used to someone referring to Bonnie as 'late', it just makes me tense.

"I can get them." I offer myself because I know Bonnies house and where she keeps- I mean kept things.

"Barbie, you need to stay here so that you know your role." I really hate that nickname from Damon so I just roll my eyes at him but all he does is smirk!

"I know, I'm the bait."

"Yes, but you need to know what you need to do to get him there." That's true I guess.

"Fine, I'll stay. You go."

"Good answer. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Wait I'll come with you." This comes Elena who quickly grabs her jacket but Damon looks at her confused. "What? I know where Bonnie keeps things." I guess I'm not the only one. Elijah gives them a list of the herbs and Elena and Damon made their way out of the door to get the ingredients.

"What's next?" I look around to see who will answer me first. And it turns out to be Elijah. Again. Why isn't Stefan telling me the plan?

"The next task is you." Great. "Davina?" He turns and looks at her as if to tell me something.

"From what I've heard, Silas is trying to make you switch it off." Her voice is smaller and softer than I imagined, she's still just a teenager and I feel quite sorry she's brought into these things.

"Correct" I'm quite confused as to where she is going with this.

"But it also seems like it happens when something tragic or painful happens." That's true how have I never noticed that? I just nod at her. "That's how he is trying to make you turn it off. By pushing you further every time something bad happens to you so that's how we are going to make Silas come to us."

"Hold on you want to hurt her?" This comes from Klaus who is leaning on the wall post but does not look happy at all with this plan, I can literally feel the tension coming off him as he tenses, flexing his arm muscles while he crosses them. Can he stop looking so hot for just one second?!

"Precisely brother." Rebekah finally makes a comment and she sounds quite happy about it and to that I scowl at her.

"And how would you do that?" If they are going to hurt me I should at least know how.

"I'll be in charge of that." Davina advances towards me. "Has a witch ever done a spell where it feels like your brain is crushing." I nod to her. "Well this spell that I will perform will do that but will effect your whole body, it's kinda like a seizure."

Its going to hurt a lot but what other option is there and If she pulls this off then Silas will be gone. Everyone is looking at me and I can't stand it, I run my hands through my hair and swiftly turn around to think without prying eyes on me.

"No, it's too dangerous." Klaus' voice gets louder but that's until I realise that he's walking towards me, I just feel his hand connect to mine so that I would turn around and face him.

"It's the best shot we have." He looks into my eyes pleading me not to do this but I think he realises that this is the only option to put an end to Silas. I look behind Klaus towards Davina. "Okay."

"We'll get ready for the spell as soon as Damon and Elena bring the ingredients." This once again comes from Elijah. Is he is charge?

Elijah exchanges a look with Hayley and I recognise this look, Klaus and I have done it many times, it's a look of feelings that can't really be explained. There's something definitely going on between those two!

My attention focuses on Klaus who has disappeared somewhere in the mansion, I know exactly where he would be somewhere it's peaceful and his own space. His art room.

I knock gently on his half open door but he didn't answer so I slowly peak my head around the door and I see him leaning on the window pain just looking out into the garden and the forest outside.

"You look like you need a drink." I expected a smile or a chuckle at least but nothing.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, love."

"Who said it was a joke." That earned me a little smile from him as he turned around to me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, love. Just leave it.

"Well I can't, I'm fully invested now so tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business."

"What?"

"Like I said it's none of your business." He has this look on his face that's just mixed with emotions.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Every time something is about to happen he does this, I've noticed this a long time ago. He just pushes everyone away like he's this loner who doesn't care about anything except getting the job done, I just cross my arms at him and raise my eyebrow!

"I'm not pushing you away." Now there's no emotion on his face it's as if he's just cut off everything, every human emotion and is this dead thing who doesn't care. "I don't want to speak to anyone, just leave me alone, Caroline."

"No I won't! You're scared that I'm going to get hurt or get killed and you're pissed off that you can't do a damn thing about it so your pushing me away so that it's less painful if something does happen to me." His face is back with emotion but just one, shock. Did I hit the nail on the head? I must have because I've never seen him so speechless but it quickly changes because I think he realised I knew I was right.

"Why would I care!? Don't be so self centred. It really doesn't suit you." Excuse me?!

"If I'm wrong then why are you still here? If I'm so wrong into thinking that you care about me then why was that kiss so real?"

"I'm here for my child and my families safety." He just completely ignored my question!

"So when you said I was one of your priorities and you cared about me, was that a lie? Or are you just trying to make me hate you so that if I die at least you won't feel as bad."

"What I said was true!" I can see him getting angry at my accusations but I need support right now not whatever he is trying to do.

"Then what is it Klaus?" I slowly step closer to him. "What is your problem?!"

"My problem is that the woman I love is going out to get herself hurt or even worse killed and there is not a damn thing I can do about it!" He picks up a chair and throws it against the wall, it's now in pieces on the floor and it's everywhere. "So yes I push away because I'm afraid, it's just what I do!"

Love? He just said love, right. His words are ringing in my ears and creating butterflies in my stomach. He loves me.

"Klaus-" He interrupts me.

"It's just too dangerous, Caroline. I can't bare the thought of someone hurting you and the fact I can't stop it from happening."

I'm too shocked for words that I just cup his face so he looks into my eyes, I gently stroke his cheek before gently kissing him on his soft luscious lips, his body relaxes against mine and he started to deeply kiss me back while grabbing my waist moving it closer to his. I separate my lips from his and he looks very disappointed, it makes me chuckle a little and he does the same.

"Do you trust me?" His face looked at me with confusion.

"Yes, of course I do, love."

"Then trust that I will be fine and have faith that this plan will work." He looks away from me but I gently grab his chin to face me again so he is looking at me. "Okay?"

He looks into my eyes for a few seconds as if he is trying to decide an answer but eventually he lets out a sigh of frustration and answers me.

"Fine, just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Sorry if there is any spelling errors!

I thought if I bring Davina in, I should bring in Marcel!

Thank you!

-M


	9. Chapter 9

Before we leave the mansion, we go over the plan; We go into the middle of the woods, far away from the town, and Davina does her spell on me. Marcel will vamp speed Davina away to a safe spot with Rebekah so that she can gain her energy back and so Silas doesn't sense there is a witch nearby.

Elena and Damon will be at the mansion sorting the herbs and incantation for Davina to use, while Stefan and Klaus will be nearby me in the woods to make sure Silas doesn't do anything funny and ruin our plan.

We decided that Elijah should stay with Hayley so that she is safe from all of this and are heading there way to the Salvatore Boarding house.

The scariest thing is that I have to keep Silas entertained until Davina is ready to complete the other spell to stop Silas once and for all.

Once we reach the woods we spread out into our positions, I'm currently standing in a circle of salt, with burning candles that make a pentagon, waiting to be to tortured.

I look around my surroundings and its pitch black, the only light I have is the candles and the full moon. I mean of course it's a full moon, nothing creepy about that.

Davina is lighting the rest of the candles and Marcel is like a bodyguard, always one step behind her.

Stefan is talking to Klaus and to me it doesn't look like a nice conversation so I decide not to eavesdrop even though it looks like its pretty much over by the look they give each other. Klaus starts to make his way over to me and I pretty much stare at him.

"Second thoughts?" He smirks as if this is hilarious, but is he on about this or us? My mind feels like mush right now.

"Always." I give my best half a smile but it soon fades when Davina walks directly in front of me.

"Okay, I'm ready." She really doesn't sound convinced but I guess it's enough as she starts to chant in a different language.

The small flames of the candles erupt into larger flames nearly as tall as me.

A pain intrudes in my head as if it's about to explode and I scream, clutching my head trying to stop it. It doesn't work but the pain becomes worse making me fall to my knees. Tears stream down my face and I cover my face to try stop the pain but as I lift my hands from my face, they are sticky and hot and when I look down they're covered in blood. My tears were not tears but blood, is she killing me? The pain doesn't just stop in my head but is exploding in every part of my body, first my chest as if my heart is crushing, second my stomach as if it's being ripped open and my intestines are being yanked out, lastly is my legs as if they have been set on fire. I don't think I can do this anymore, I feel as if I'm about to pass out. Turning my humanity off right now sounds good! No! I can't. My throat begins to burns as I'm scream that much and I fall to the ground.

I can faintly heard Davina chanting but she becomes quieter as another voice booms over hers. I distantly hear "Stop, that's enough! You're killing her. Davina, so help me God, I will rip your throat and spleen out!." I can hear the pain, distress and worry in Klaus' voice but I can't focus on it as the pain becomes unbearable.

Just that second it stops. No more chanting, no more pain just aches and a few bruises. I grasp myself on to my knees to notice that there's no one around anymore, they must have gone to their positions.

Trying to stand up is useless, I just fall straight back down. Before I can stop myself I start to cough heavily, that's when blood starts trickling out of my mouth. She really did a number on me. I don't think I'll be healing for a while.

"What happened to you?" The voice I recognise, it's Stefan's but by the question and the tone he is using its Silas.

"Just the usual, collateral damage." I spit out the remaining blood in my mouth and start to stand up only to wobble and fall to my knees.

"By who?" There something different in his voice then, as if he cared?

"You almost sound concerned?"

"No, I would just like to thank them." No emotion at all.

"For what?"

"For making my job that much easier."

Before I can respond, he raises his hands to throw me against a nearby tree. My head smacks the tree and I fall to the ground once again.

"What the hell do you want, Silas?" Now I was pissed. I was just in pain now he wants me to suffer even more.

He flashes towards me so that he is right in front of me and grabs my neck with his hand lifting me up off the ground against the tree. It is becoming difficult to breathe and black dots appear in my eyes.

"Silas, stop I can't-" I gasp for air. "Breathe." The devilish smirk that comes into his face shows me he won't show mercy. He throws my across to where the candles are and I gasp for air as I scramble to stand up. He's going to kill me.

"There's nothing I can do for you, Silas. Just please leave me alone." Tears flood my eyes, I don't want to die. Staying strong requires me to fight but he frightens me that much I can't think straight.

"Oh Caroline. You're not useless to me. Remember when you found me Bonnie. See that was useful."

"You staked me, threw me down the stairs and nearly killed my mother."

"Ah good point, I guess we need something, better yet someone to influence you to do what I want."

"Silas, please don't hurt any of my friends." I sound so whiny but I can't help it. I don't want my friends to get hurt or even worse.

"Hmm, hit a nerve? How about matty? Or Elena? Or Stefan? You really do have many people who care for you. How about Klaus?"

I try to think about what my options are and how long I need to stall him for until Davina gets back here. Adrenaline kicks in and I flash towards a branch and snap it, using the sharp end as a stake and flash towards him. I stake him in the heart and push him against the tree. I walk backwards while still staring as he pulls the branch out as if it was just a splinter.

"Klaus it is then." He vamp throws the branch towards me but I catch it in time before it landed in my heart.

The next thing I know is I'm thrown back against a tree with Silas in front of me holding onto the stake that's placed on top of my heart ready to be pushed in. "Although, I'm starting to think you are too much work, maybe it's better if I just compelled you." The smirk appeared on his face again. His eyes draws my eyes into his and I can't look away. "Caroline, I want you to turn your hum-"

Before he could finish, he was thrown back with such force that I couldn't even see where Silas landed. My eyes start to come out of compulsion and my vision becomes much clearer.

A hushed whisper brought my attention to the man in front of me with the beautiful blue eyes. He cups my face, with eyes full of worry, probably looking at all the blood I'm covered it.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's me, you're safe." His voice relaxes my tense body.

"Klaus."

A breathe of relief escapes my lips and tears escapes my eyes.

"Caroline, let go." He starts to tug onto the stake that I'm still holding above my heart, I didn't even notice that I was holding it still. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

I can't speak, no words come to my mind. I mean I was just about to turn my emotions off but he saved me.

Nodding is my best solution and he quickly flashes over to where Silas landed and stakes him in the heart, it will keep Silas down for at least a good couple seconds, klaus is much stronger than I am.

I start to notice that Stefan, Elena, Damon, Davina, Marcel and Rebekah are in the space I was just currently in. I could see Silas accidentally walked into the middle of the salt circle as he was trying to make his way towards Klaus.

A protection barrier prevents him from exiting while Davina starts to place certain herbs around it as she is circling, chanting the spell. The spell and the stake in his heart taking effect on him as he began to groan in pain. I enjoyed watching him be weak for once.

"You can't do this. I will kill every last one of you, I can promise you that!" Silas tried his best to sound strong but I could tell he was losing his power.

Klaus took one of my arms around his shoulder, helping me walk towards the circle.

"Good luck with that!" His eyes landed upon me and all I could feel from his eyes was pure hatred.

"So close, yet so far. I promise you one day, Caroline, I will be back and you will wish you were dead."

I look around to see Damon lock hands with Elena and move closer to the circle and to me. "Well as long as we're alive, you're never coming back." Damon winks at Silas after his comment, which makes me smile a little.

I start to see Silas becoming weaker and weaker, his face was becoming grey by his lips so I decide to give him a little message before he goes.

"Silas." I give my most devilish smile and his eyes, where the grey starts to appear, locks to mine.

"Enjoy hell."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Hope you enjoy! More klaroline scenes to come!

Who says this is the last we'll see of Silas!?

But a hint for the next chapter - Klaus' past catches up to him and trusted friends become enemies!

Maybe a move back to New Orleans but will Caroline go with?

Comment what you think :)

Thank you for reading!❤️? ﾟﾏﾻ


	10. Chapter 10

Warning - sexual content ahead!

This is my first time writing things like this so please be nice ❤️

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

It was done. Silas was finally gone.

His body lay in front of me and all I could feel was happiness, for the first time in a long time. My life can become normal once again... Well as normal as it can get.

"Care, are you alright?" Elena drops Damon's hand and comes straight to me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm better than alright, Silas is gone!" I give her a huge smile and she responds with one herself, we both start to chuckle and I give her a tight hug.

We finally won.

Elena went back over to Damon and gave him a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

All I can think about right now is kissing klaus and I let that feeling take over my body. I cup his face bringing it closer to mine to then passionately kiss his luscious lips. I could tell he was in shock because of his tense body but he finally relaxed in my hands and lips and started to kiss back, pulling me closer by placing his strong hands around my waist.

*cough, cough*

Someone was clearly trying to get our attention but I don't care, this moment just feels too right to stop now.

"Alright, break it up you two! Get a room." Stefan was still trying to get our attention and it worked.

"That's a great idea, I have one back at home. How bout it, love?" He knows how to put me in such awkward situations.

I playfully nudge him but decide to go anyway.

"See you guys later." As we start to walk back to his, I hear many different reactions to our kiss. Stefan makes a disgusted sound, Damon shouts "go blondie" while I hear a smack, probably Elena hitting him in the arm. While Rebekah and Marcel are too busy staring in each other's eyes and well Davina, I don't know where she went but I don't care.

"I thought we were taking it slow."

"Actually, love, I never made that deal."

"Well, can we?"

"Why do you think we are walking and I've not vamp sped you to my room?"

I giggle at his comment, but I am quite scared with what comes after kissing or during it. I've had sex before but not with a 1000 year old experienced hybrid. My mind is beginning to doubt myself and that never leads to anywhere good.

I dismiss that thought and start thinking what it will be like.

"What's that face?" I must be very transparent.

"What face? I'm not doing a face!" Yeah cause I'm totally not picturing have sex with you and ripping off your shirt and pants while you kiss my neck, slowly trailing down to my stomach. Stop, you're getting off topic.

Oh no, my face is heating up and I know he can totally tell.

"I know your worried face." I can see him in the corner of my eye investigating my face until I see a smile appear. "and also your turned on face!"

"I am not turned on." Very transparent.

"Don't worry, love. That's what I intend." Okay, now I'm turning red. I turn away from him.

"Well, aren't you a sweet talker." He chuckles at my comment.

He stops, moving in front of me where I can see him giving me his cheeky, evil smirk. Suddenly my back hits something hard and realise he vamped me towards a tree.

"I can't take not kissing you for another minute." His lips passionately presses against mine, slipping his tongue in my mouth moving against mine.

He grabs my ass and picks me up. I need him, I want him right now. I stop to catch air.

"Get me to your room right now." He gives me this wicked grin before I feel the rush of wind and see trees flying past me until I feel a warmth of a home hit me suddenly and I know that we have arrived back in his house, and into his bedroom as I am placed on the bed with klaus on top of me.

He's just above me, staring into my eyes. "You're so beautiful, Caroline." His words just makes me melt and create butterflies in my stomach. I start to blush and he quickly catches on. "And I love making you blush."

I pull his black, tight, Henley t-shirt so he comes closer to me as I start to plant kisses from his mouth and down his neck, he groans pleasurably at my touch and kisses.

I pull his top over his head and he helps, letting me see his strong abs and his black, sexy tattoo.

I pin him down to the bed so now that I'm on top of him, I carry on with my kissing slowly making my way down onto his stomach as he flexes every time my lips connect with his skin.

I make my way back up to his lips just as he throws me back under him, showing his dominance.

He rips my top open and throws it on the ground, while kissing my stomach as his hands intertwines with mine by the side of my head.

The sparks every time his lips connects to my stomach was immense, my body erupts in moans as he makes his way up to my lips but never reaching there, teasing me for more.

"I want you, Caroline!"

"I want you, Klaus!"

He starts to remove my jeans as I start to unbuckle his belt, he breaks the connection by getting off the bed and taking his jeans off.

He slowly, seductively moves back on top of me, by gently kissing my inner thigh making me moan and want him even more.

"Klaus." I whisper his name as his kissing gives me much pleasure and I want him to keep going.

He wraps my legs around his waist and pulls me up so I'm face to face with him.

He gently kisses my lips but I deepen it, needing more. I can feel him smiling as I'm kissing him, which makes me smile along with him. I feel his hardness underneath me, creating a fire burning within me.

He unhooks my bra as I tug at his boxers, he was more successful than I was.

He slowly lays me on my back as he pulls off my pink underwear as he kisses my stomach all the way down to my inner thighs once again. I successful pull his boxers off, with his help.

The kisses trailed from my inner thigh, to my stomach and back to my lips, once again deepening. His hands start to caress my body as he starts to thrust in me. My body erupts with pleasurably moans and groans as does his, I claw at his back with every pleasure as he slides his hand under my neck pulling me closer to him, kissing my neck and teasingly biting my ear lobe.

Nothing can ruin this moment.

Once I feel his release, he falls next to me pulling me into his arms as we both pant for our breath to return to normal. It took awhile but as soon as it did, exhaustion took over both of us. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped us both in it, cozying closer to me.

Before the tiredness overwhelms him and I see him closing his eyes, I gently whisper into his ear.

"I love you too."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Hope you like this!

Please comment my lovelies!

Thank you?


End file.
